la reine du bal
by kianforever
Summary: tous son present pour le bal de fin d'année mais c'est un peu compliqué pour leur groupe ,,,,,stefan separé d'helena encore fraichement ,,,,,et accompagné par damon ,,,,qui lui drague ouvertement bonnie (histoire bamon )


j'espere que cette histoire vous plaira et laisser des commentaires ,je suis preneuse les critiques peu aider a progresser alors pensée si ,,,,,bonne lecture et merci a tous de prendre le temps de lire

* * *

><p>quand stefan se separa d'helena c'etait comme si ont lui avait arracher le coeur ,,,elle l'avait quitter pour etre avec damon ,,,,,,son propre frere lui avait retirer la seule personne qu'il avait aimer et<br>maintenant la derniere chose qu'il avait a faire et de quitter mystic falls il ne pouvait pas continuer a vivre ici en aperçevant tout les jours helena et damon ensemble c'etait pas possible ,,,,il avait  
>decider de quitter mystic falls dans quelque jours apres le bal de fin d'année il avait promis a bonnie de l'emmenais elle n'avait pas de cavalier non qu'elle n'avait pas de pretendant juste que la mort<br>de jeremy l'vait tellement fait du mal qu'elle ne voulait pas aller a cette soirée mais caroline avait insister pour qu'elle y aille bonnie avait trouver l'excuse qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier et caroline lui  
>avait dit que stefan serais ravis d'y aller avec elle bonnie se trouver dont dans la chambre de caroline en train d'admirer les robes de bal que klaus avait fait venir de plusieurs boutiques de luxe pour<br>qu'elle puisse choisir celle qu'il lui plaise et elle avait proposer a bonnie de venir en choisir une  
>_alors laquel te plait lui demanda caroline<br>_il es hors de question que je porte une robe que ton petit ami a payer lui reponda bonnie  
>caroline la regarda<br>_et puis j'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller a ce bal stupide lui dit bonnie  
>_un bal stupide bonnie c'est notre derniere fete du lycée la derniere fois qu'ont pourra etre tous reunit lui reponda caroline<br>_tu parle qui a envie de se rendre a un bal ,,,,,,avec des amis qui ne tienne plus vraiment a etre ensemble lui dit bonnie  
>_qu'esce que tu raconte tout le monde a envie de ce voir lui reponda caroline _tu parle ,,,,,,,,,tyler ne sera pas present ,,,,,,,,,matt n'as pas vraiment envie d'y aller ,,,,,,,,il y aura ton petit ami dans les parages moi qui pleure encore la mort de jeremy ,,,,,,stefan qui vient de rompre avec helena qui celle ci vient avec damon ,,,,,,,,,et franchement j'ai pas envie de voir ce cretin ce soir ,,,,,,,j'ai pas envie de voir stefan passer la soirée le coeur serré a cause d'eux lui dit bonnie<br>_c'est quoi encore le probleme avec damon je croyais que tu n'entendait mieux avec lui ces derniers temps lui demanda caroline  
>_j'ai pas envie de parler de damon ,,,,,,,,,,,caroline c'est pas le sujet lui reponda bonnie<br>en faite si ,,,,,,,c'etait le sujet mais elle ne voulait pas parler a son ami tout ce qu'il c'etait passer il y a quelque semaine juste apres la mort de jeremy  
>helena arriva a se moment la elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il c'etait dit toute le deux<br>_alors la presence de damon te derange lui demanda helena  
>bonnie la regarda<br>_elle ne voulait pas dire que ,,,,,,,,,dit caroline  
>_c'est pas a toi que je le demande lui reponda helena<br>elle fixait toujours bonnie  
>_elle m'as toujours deranger tu le sais tres bien ,,,,,,,,lui dit bonnie<br>_alors je presume que tu m'aprouve pas que je sois avec lui alors lui demanda helena  
>_tu fait ce que tu veux helena tu es une grande fille j'ai pas a te dire avec qui tu doit sortir lui reponda bonnie<br>_mais toi tu choisirais stefan lui dit helena  
>_tu sais que je suis pas une grand fan de damon c'est pas de maintenant et que tu sois avec lui ne me feras pas changer d'opinion helena lui reponda bonnie<br>_alors tu deteste mon petit ami et sa sera toujours comme ça lui dit helena  
>_tu ne peux pas m'obliger a tolerer damon excuse moi ,,,,,,helena mais pour moi c'est impossible pas apres tout ce qu'il ma fait lui reponda bonnie<br>_je pensais que tu etait passer au dessus de ça vous vous attendait un peu mieux ses derniers temps et depuis que je suis avec lui ça redevient comme avant lui dit helena  
>_j'ai pas envie de parler de ça pendant des heures d'accord je veux profiter de mes derniers jours ici avec mes amis sans me disputer d'accord lui reponda bonnie<br>_tes derniers jours lui dit caroline  
>bonnie compris son erreur en entendant caroline repeter ces mots elle n'avait pas envore parler de ça avec elles<br>_bonnie pourquoi tu parle de tes derniers jours lui demanda caroline  
>_je vous sure que j'allait vous en parler apres le bal ,,,,lui reponda bonnie<br>_tu part lui demanda helena  
>_j'ai besoin de changer d'air lui reponda bonnie<br>_combien de temps lui demanda caroline  
>_c'est prevue jusqu'a la rentrée lui reponda bonnie<br>_tu nous avait promis de passer l'eté avec nous lui dit helena  
>_tu es avec damon et toi cart avec klaus ,,,,je dit bonnie<br>_tu pense que tu es de trop lui demanda caroline  
>_ça n'as rien avoir avec ça j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul cette année a etait difficile et j'ai besoin d'etre loin du danger ,,,du sang ,,,,des loups garous des vampires leur expliqua bonnie<br>_loin des vampires sa signifie loin de nous lui reponda helena  
>bonnie la regarda<br>_je suis desolé mais il faut que j'y aille leur dit bonnie  
>elle prit son sac et s'enalla<br>_bonnie cria caroline  
>helena l'attrappa par le bras<br>_non laisse la partir lui reponda helena  
>QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD<br>bonnie se trouver dans son canapé elle pleurer ,,,,,,,,,elle ne voulait pas quitter ses deux meilleures amies mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ici elle voulait etre loin de mystic falls loin de cette ville de  
>malheur elle voulait etes loin des vampires ,,,,,,,,elle voulait etre en securité et elle savait qu'ici c'etait impossible elle entendit quelqu'un frapper mais elle ne voulait pas aller ouvrir<br>_bonnie ouvre c'est stefan je sais que tu es la j'entend les battements de ton coeur lui dit stefan  
>elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte et ouvra a stefan celui ci aperçut ses yeux baignant de larmes<br>_caroline ma raconter se qu'il c'est passer lui dit stefan  
>elle sentit les larmes coulait encore plus sur ses joues<br>_tu va pas bien lui demanda stefan  
>elle fit non d'un signe de tete ,il voulut entrer mais l'accés etait bloqué<br>_tu me laisse entrer lui demanda stefan  
>elle le regarda quelque secondes et ensuite elle lui dit oui d'un signe de tete et stefan entra a l'interieur et la seconde suivante il l'avait prise dans ses bras bonnie avait la tete poser contre son torse et<br>pleurer a chaude larmes stefan aurais voulut effaçé toute sa peine ne plus entendre ses sanglots mais calmer le mal etre et la souffrance de bonnie c'etait impossible  
>_je suis la bonnie lui murmura stefan<br>LES JOURS DEFILERENT  
>depuis que stefan l'avait reconforté ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble<br>ce soir elle irait avec lui au bal de fin d'année et elle en etait heureuse car elle savait qu'elle y aller avec quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ,,,,,,,,,,,,stefan etait l'homme en qui elle avait eternellement  
>confiance<br>elle se preparer avec caroline dans la chambre de celle ci  
>_tu sais que tu peux toujours portait une des robes de klaus lui dit caroline<br>_non j'aime cette robe lui reponda bonnie  
>_ouais ,,,,,,,,,,,dit caroline<br>_il y a un probleme lui demanda bonnie  
>_je la trouve un peu ringarde et se bleu nuit te va pas lui reponda caroline<br>_et laquel me proposerai tu lui demanda bonnie en terminant de mettre ses pinces dans ses cheveux  
>_celle la ,,,,,,,,,,elle plaira a tout le monde lui reponda caroline<br>et surtout a un vampire qu'elle connaissait elle souria a cette pensées  
>quand klaus arriva devant chez caroline celle ci sorta de la maison elle portait une robe long rouge a une seule bretelle et ses cheveux frisé lui tomber sur les epaules<br>_tu es magnifique lui dit klaus  
>_il a raison tu es sublime ajouta stefan<br>_et encore tu n'as pas encore vu ta cavaliere lui dit caroline  
>caroline se plaçea a coté de klaus et se tourna pour regardait bonnie qui arriver devant la porte en l'aperçevant stefan resta sans voix<br>_ouah dit t'il  
>bonnie souria<br>de son coté au manoir salvatore helena etait en train de ce preparer  
>_helena tu te depeche lui dit damon<br>_j'arrive lui reponda helena  
>damon se trouver en bas au escalier et l'attendre l'enervé il ne comprenais pourquoi etant un vampire elle mettait autant de temps pour ce preparer quand elle descendit il la regardait avec un sourire<br>_comment tu m trouve lui demanda helena  
>_tu es superbe lui reponda damon<br>elle descendit les quelques marches qui rester et s'aprocha pour l'embrasser elle portait une robe sans bretelle rose et large dans ses cheveux une demi queue avec quelques meches ondulées  
>ils fut les premiers arrivaient et croiserent rebeccah avec matt<br>_tu es superbe helena lui dit matt  
>_merci lui reponda helena<br>_c'est vrai tu es superbe mais pas plus que moi lui dit rebeccah en souriant  
>helena la regarda<br>_ouais c'est ça dit helena  
>_voila stefan et ouah deviner qui l'accompagne leur dit matt<br>damon et helena se tournerent pour regardait stefan tendre le bras de bonnie  
>_bonnie dit helena<br>_je crois que la sorciere nous as detroné helena lui dit rebeccah  
>damon regardait la sorciere ,au bras de son frere<br>_ouah qu'esce qu'elle et belle leur dit matt  
>damon ne put s'empechait de sourire en aperçevant la robe qu'elle portait il se souvenait que caroline lui avait demander son avis sur son choix de robe quand il etait passer prendre helena il ya<br>quelque jours et son choix c'etait portait sur cette magnifique robe blanche longue parmenter de fleur verte clair qui passer par le cou et il faut dire que la sorciere la portait magnifiquement bien en  
>faite il l'avait choisit un peu parce qu'elle lui fesait penser a ses yeux emeraude elle etait belle a coupé le souffle et il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux<br>_tout le monde te regarde lui murmura stefan et bonnie lui souria  
>_c'etait l'effet excomptait mon chere stefan lui dit caroline qui se trouver derriere eux<br>et klaus souria ils se dirigerent vers la foule et aperçut damon et les autres depuis des mois c'etait prevue qu'il soit tous ensemble a la meme table  
>_eh ont n'est la cria matt<br>quand il se tournerent tous bonnie croisa le regard de damon et son coeur s'emballa stefan la regarda  
>_tu va bien bonnie lui demanda stefan<br>elle lui fit d'un signe de tete  
>_qui n'irai pas bien alors qu'elle et au bras du plus beau garçon de cette soirée lui dit bonnie en souriant<br>et stefan lui rendit son sourire  
>damon pouffa face a la phrase de bonnie il avait utiliser son ouie de vampire pour ecouter ce qu'il se disait<br>helena le regarda elle aussi avait fait la meme chose  
>et tout les quatre rejoignit les autres<br>_tu es magnifique bonnie lui dit matt en l'embrassait sur la joue  
>_c'est vrai cette robe te va super bien mais c'est pas pour ça que tu doit mettre le grappin sur nous cavalier lui dit rebeccah en souriant<br>_t'en fait pas pour ça j'ai deja un cavalier et il me suffit largement il es parfait lui reponda bonnie en souriant a stefan et celui ci lui rendit son sourire  
>helena et damon les regarderent et ce dernier roula des yeux ce qui n'echappa pas a klaus<br>_et si ont s'assiez leur dit rebeccah  
>tout le monde prit place et bonnie se plaçea entre matt et stefan ,elle se trouver juste en face de damon et depuis son arriver celui ci n'avait pas detacher son regard de la sorciere et cela mettait mal<br>a l'aise bonnie elle savait que son regard ocean etait en train de scruter chaque parcelle de sa peau denudé  
>_caroline ,,,,,rebeccah ,matt et klaus essayer d'animer un peu la conversation mais stefan et helena se sentait mal a l'aise du au faite que c'etait la premiere fois qui se trouver pres l'un de l'autre<br>depuis leur rupture  
>elle avait dit a qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle avait rompu avec stefan parce qu'il la consideré comme un jouet qui etait casser et qu'il fallait reparer mais tout le monde savait qu'en faite c'etait<br>pour etre avec damon ,,,,,,,,,,le jour meme de leur rupture elle avait coucher avec damon  
>quand bonnie l'avait appris elle etait furieuse contre helena ,,,,,,,,,,,,et aussi apres damon ,,,,,le faite qu'il l'es embrasser et qu'il avait fahit faire l'amour ensemble mais il avait etait stoppé par le<br>coup de telephone d'helena et la sonnerie du portable de bonnie ,,,,,c'etait stefan qui l'avait appeler  
>oui elle avait fahit coucher avec damon quelque heures avant qu'il passe a l'acte avec helena et il n'en avait jamais plus parler ,,,,,,et bonnie ne voulait pas aborder le sujet et n'en avait pas l'intention<br>de toute façon elle partirai dans moins de 24 heures et par dessus tout elle ne voulait absolument pas en parler ,,,,,,,ne voulant pas etre rejeter par damon et entendre ses phrases debile du style tu  
>croyais que tu plaisait plus qu'helena et ça bonnie ne voulait pas l'entendre et fut tirer de ses pensée par les doigts de stefan qui caressait doucement son bras<br>elle le regarda  
>_tu va bien murmura stefan<br>elle fit oui d'un signe de tete puis elle se leva attira l'attention de tout le monde  
>_tu va ou lui demanda helena<br>_au toilette lui reponda bonnie  
>_besoin d'un coup de main lui demanda damon en souriant<br>tout les autres le regardaient ils savait tous qu'il adorait embetait bonnie et ce soir n'etait pas une treve de plaisanteries  
>_non merci lui reponda bonnie<br>puis elle ajouta *  
>_si j'avait envie d'un coup de main c'est pas a toi que je le demanderait ça serais ta ton frere<br>elle souria a cette replique qui venait de faire perdre le sourire a damon  
>tout le monde autour de la table se mit a rire ,,,,,,,,,helena s'avait tres bien que damon n'arreterait pas des faires des propositions sexuelle a toute les filles parce qu'il etait avec elle et elle ne voulait<br>pas qu'il change enfin si mais bon elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir en meme temps changer damon serais sa prochaine mission  
>_elle ta bien rembarrer lui dit rebeccah en souriant<br>damon la regarda s'eloignait et son coeur rata un battant en aperçevant son dos jusqu'a ses reins il etait denudée  
>_elle la fait avec comme je dirais ça ,,,,,avec un rependant exquis leur dit klaus<br>tout le monde se mit a rire  
>et la conversation deriva sur un autre sujet et damon profita que helena etait partit chercher a boire pour s'eclipser<br>bonnie se regarda dans le miroir avant de sortir des toilettes et se dirigea doucement vers la salle pour rejoindre stefan et les autres elle sentit une main entouré son poignet et la plaquer contre le  
>mur la respiration c'etait acceleré en pensant que c'etait encore une des nombreuses personnes qui lui voulait du mal mais quand elle croisa le regard ocean glaçée de damon et son coeur put<br>reprendre ses battement regulier  
>_lache moi lui dit bonnie<br>_tu sais que tu es sublime dans cette robe lui reponda damon sans pretait attention a ce qu'elle avait dit avant  
>_je me fiche de tes compliments lache moi lui dit bonnie<br>damon la fixa  
>_quand blondie m'as demandait de donner mon avis sur ses robes j'ai choisit celle ci sans hesiter passe qu'elle me rappel la couleur emeraude de tes yeux lui dit damon<br>la façon dont il la regardait bonnie connaissait il avait le meme regard que la nuit ou il l'avait embrasser ou il c'etait presque donner a l'autre  
>_arrete de me regardait de cette façon lui dit bonnie<br>_de qu'elle façon je te regarde lui demanda damon  
>_tu me devore des yeux et je deteste ça lui reponda bonnie<br>_et alors tu va faire quoi lui demanda damon  
>_je veux que tu me laisse tranquille damon lui reponda bonnie<br>il la regarda  
>_et si je veux pas que tu appel stefan a l'aide et lui comme tout grand seigneur il va venir a ton secours lui dit damon<br>_c'est quoi ton probleme avec stefan lui demanda bonnie en se debattant et damon resserra sa poigne  
>_il es la a cette soirée debile a se faire du mal en regardant helena etre avec moi il es debile lui dit damon<br>_il n'aurais pas a le faire si tu ne lui avait pas prise helena lui reponda bonnie  
>_et moi personne sans preoccupe lui dit damon<br>puis il ajouta  
>_c'est toujours damon le mechant le vilain petit canard de la bande qui fait du mal a tout le monde<br>_si arreter de te comporter comme t'elle peut etre que les gens ferais des efforts pour t'aprecier un peu plus lui reponda bonnie  
>_t'avait l'air de m'aprecier quand j'avait ma langue dans ta bouche et mes mains sur tes cuisses la derniere fois lui dit damon<br>elle le regarda avec colere elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de cette soirée  
>_je t'interdit de reparler de ça lui dit bonnie<br>_a ouais pourquoi tu as peur que stefan le decouvre lui demanda damon  
>_non je veux juste effaçé de ma memoire que j'ai put te laisser me toucher juste a en parler j'en n'ai des naussées lui reponda bonnie avec colere<br>_la chose qui as eu de bien dans cette soirée c'est qu'helena et appeler avant que je puisse faire davantage de chose a une judgy coincée et froide t'es rien comparé a helena lui dit damon  
>bonnie le regardait ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait blesser et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux<br>damon la fixait et il avait compris qu'il lui avait fait du mal il se detacha d'elle et s'enalla au passage il croisa son frere ,,,,,stefan se demandait ce qu'il fesait la puis il aperçut bonnie appuyer contre le  
>mur<br>_bonnie l'appela stefan  
>celle ci se tourna vers elle et aperçut les larmes qui couler sur ses joues il se precipita vers elle<br>_eh qu'esce qu'il se passe lui demanda stefan en lui caressant la joue  
>bonnie le regardait<br>_c'est damon c'est lui qui t'as fait pleurer lui demanda stefan  
>puis il ajouta<br>_je vais lui arracher la tete  
>il voulait s'enaller pour aller voir damon mais bonnie lui attrappa le bras<br>_non j't'en prie ne dit rien juste ,,,,, ramene moi je veux rentrer lui dit bonnie  
>_d'accord lui reponda stefan<br>puis il ajouta  
>_mais il faut qu'ont previenne caroline juste deux petite minutes<br>elle le regarda puis fit oui d'un signe de tete quand elle arriva dans la salle au bras de stefan il se dirigea vers la table  
>_vous etiez passer ou leur demanda caroline<br>_avec bonnie ont va rentrer lui reponda stefan  
>_deja lui dit rebeccah<br>_tu ne reste pas pour la reine du bal lui demanda helena  
>_tu sera superbe helena comme toujours tu me montrera les photos lui reponda bonnie<br>_c'est peut etre pas elle la reine souffla rebeccah  
>bonnie sourit<br>_il y a un probleme leur demanda klaus  
>_pas du tout juste bonnie et moi avons des choses a faire qui peuvent pas attendre lui reponda stefan<br>il prit la main de bonnie qui entrelaçea avec ses doigts se qui surpris tout le monde et damon etait rouge de colere ,bonnie souria a stefan elle etait heureuse qu'il fasse cette phrase plein de sous  
>entendu devant damon<br>_eclater vous bien leur dit rebeccah  
>_ont y compte bien lui reponda stefan en souriant<br>_bonne soirée ajouta bonnie  
>elle jeta un dernier regard a damon et elle aperçut qu'il etait en colere<br>stefan entraina bonnie parmis la foule serrant encore sa main dans la sienne se qui enervé encore plus damon il avait envie d'arracher la tete de son petit frere  
>_la reine du bal va etre annoncé dit matt qui etait celui qui allait mettre la couronne sur la tete de la reine de ce soir<br>_leve toi dit caroline a klaus  
>rebeccah ,,,,,,,helena et caroline se tenait debout serrant les doigts pour que ce soit elle la reine<br>_ce soir et une soirée speciale pour les jeunes demoiselle parce qu'il s'agit d'elire la nouvelle reine alors la nouvelle reine de cette années et avec plus de la moitié des votes et ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,dit matt en  
>ouvrant l'envellope<br>puis il ajouta  
>_et ,,,,,,,,,,,,bonnie bennett<br>elle etait sur le point de franchir les portes quand elle entendit prononçait son prenom elle se figea sur plaçe tout comme stefan  
>_bonnie ,,,,,,,,tu devrait venir ici parce que la j'ai l'air d'un imbecile j't'en prie me forçe pas a porter cette couronne dit matt<br>tout le monde se mit a rire  
>_aller bonnie ou tu te cache cria matt<br>_elle es la cria stefan  
>bonnie le regarda la lumiere se plaçea sur lui et bonnie devant la porte<br>_ne dite pas que la reine essayer de filer en douce prendre cavale avec son prince charmant dit matt  
>la salle se mit encore a rire<br>_aproche bonnie ajouta matt  
>helena ,,,,caroline et rebeccah etait deçue mais tres heureuse pour bonnie elle meritait se titre apres tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle et mystic falls c'etait une reine dans l'ame elle le savait toute<br>damon la regarda marcher parmis la foule qui lui avait fait un chemin jusqu'a la scene ;;;;elle monta et matt lui posa la couronne sur la tete  
>_veuillait accueillir comme il se doit la nouvelle reine de ce bal bonnie bennett cria matt<br>et tout le monde applaudit  
>bonnie souria a la foule et elle croisa le regard de damon ,,,,,,,,,,celui ci la trouver magnifique splendide a couper le souffle bonnie ne voyait plus de la colere dans ses yeux mais comme si il etait<br>heureux de la voir la devant tout cette foule portant cette couronne elle prit quelque photos d'elle et stefan puis celui ci descendit de la scene et quelques minutes plus tard matt repris la parole  
>_maintenant la reine va ouvir a nouveau le bal en dansant avec son cavalier ,,,,,,,stefan aproche lui dit matt<br>bonnie descendit de la scene et stefan s'aprocha lui tendant sa main en souriant  
>bonnie lui rendit son sourire et celui ci l'entraina sur la piste ou il danserent sur un slow ou tout les regards etait poser sur elle et lui<br>_tu es magnifique lui dit stefan  
>elle souria<br>_aller vient je t'emmene danser lui dit klaus  
>_je vais au toilette dit helena mais damon ne lui avait pas preter attention tout le monde c'etait joint a la reine pour danser et damon les regardait et son envie prit le dessus<br>il se precipita vers la foule tapotant l'epaule de son frere et stefan s'arreta net et se tourna vers lui  
>_me cederai tu la place moi aussi j 'aimerai danser avec la reine du bal lui dit damon<br>stefan regarda bonnie qui fit oui d'un signe de tete et stefan se recula les laissant tout les deux sur la piste ,damon lui tendit sa main et bonnie prit quelque secondes avant de poser la sienne il l'attira  
>delicatement contre lui et bonnie n'aimait pas cette proximité entre eux ,,,,,,,elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'etre dans les bras de damon de cette façon<br>_detend toi je vais pas te mordre lui dit damon  
>il passerent les quelques secondes suivantes a danser sous l'oeil attentif de stefan ,,,,,,,,et helena le rejoignit et aperçut damon danser avec bonnie elle n'etait pas du tout jalouse comme elle aurais<br>pu le croire voir bonnie avec stefan ce soir par contre l'avait rendu jalouse pourquoi elle resssentait encore ça alors qu'elle disait ne plus aimer stefan  
>elle se plaçea a coté de stefan<br>_desolé que tu n'es pas eu la couronne lui dit stefan  
>_moi aussi mais elle va mieux a bonnie lui reponda helena<br>_c'est vrai elle es magnifique lui dit stefan  
>_il se passe quelque chose entre elle et toi lui demanda helena<br>stefan se tourna vers elle  
>_je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde helena lui dit stefan<br>ils se tournerent a nouveau vers la foule  
>_elle es parfaite ,,,,,honnete droite ,,,franche ,,,,belle ,,,,,mais mon coeur n'appartient qu'a toi ,,,,,je t'aimerais toujours ajouta stefan<br>helena le fixa alors que lui regardait bonnie  
>damon avait poser l'une de ses mains au creux de ses reins et caressait sa peau du bout de ses doigts il glissa sa bouche jusqu'au creux de son oreille<br>_tu es la plus belle reine que j'ai jamais vu ,,,,,,,,,,,,et c'est cette reine que je desir depuis qu'elle a franchit les portes de ce bal murmura damon  
>bonnie se recula le regardant quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi dire<br>puis elle le regarda avec imcomprehension et mal etre comment il oser lui faire ça ,,,,,il s'acharnait sur elle en lui disant qu'il la desirer il voulait la torturait pour quelle tombe sous son charme pour la  
>rejetercomme la derniere fois ,elle recula puis s'enalla laissant damon tout seule au milieu de la foule<br>_bonnie cria stefan  
>ele franchit le seuil de la salle<br>_bonnie cria encore stefan  
>il l'attrappa par le bras la fesant pivoter vers lui ,,,,,,,,,,damon et helena les avaient suivit<br>_qu'esce aqu'il y a lui demanda stefan  
>_ramene moi a la maison jt'en prie lui reponda bonnie le suppliant du regard remplit de larmes<br>_ouais ont y va lui dit stefan  
>il se tourna pour regardait helena et damon puis il s'enallerent<br>_c'est arriver quand lui demanda helena  
>_arriver quoi lui dit damon<br>_depuis quand tu es amoureux d'elle lui demanda helena  
>damon la fixa sans pouvoir rien dire ,,,,,,,,,,,il aurais voulut dire a helena qu'elle avait tout faux qu'il se detestait lui et la sorciere mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche<br>_je vais rentrer lui dit helena  
>damon la regardait elle semblait ne pas etre en colere<br>_helena dit damon  
>elle se tourna vers lui<br>_ont es pas fait l'un pour l'autre damon ,,,,,,je vien de m'en rendre compte lui dit helena  
>_je suis desolé lui reponda damon<br>elle s'aprocha de lui  
>_t'as pas a l'etre ,,,,,,,,,,tout prince charmant tombe en amour avec leur reine lui dit helena<br>c'etait une joli metaphore pour parler de damon et bonnie  
>_aller va la rejoindre dit lui damon que c'est elle que tu veux lui dit helena en souriant<br>_et toi t'es toujours accro a stefan n'esce pas lui demanda damon  
>_ouais ,,,,,,,,c'est comme ça c'est mon ame soeur je peux pas vivre sans lui pres de moi c'est a lui que mon coeur appartient lui reponda helena<br>il s'aprocha d'elle et posa ses levres sur son front  
>puis s'enalla vers sa camaro<br>quand bonnie entra chez elle la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'etait enlever cette robe elle ne voulait plus jamais la portait ni la voir ,,,,,,,,,elle voulait oublier cette soirée et ne plus jamais y penser dans  
>quelques heures elle serais dans l'avion pour salem et elle pourrait ne plus penser a damon<br>pourquoi elle se laisser manipuler par lui ,,,,,pourquoi elle ressentait toute ces choses pour lui et il n'arranger pas les choses en disant qu'il la desirait ,,,il ne pensait vraiment pas a helena il croyait  
>quoi qu'elle devait etre un coup d'un soir comme tout les autres c'etait hors de question ,elle detestait damon salvatore<br>_bonnie qu'esce qu'il se passe lui demanda stefan  
>_je vais bien juste j'ai besoin d'enlever cette robe et cette couronne stupide lui reponda bonnie<br>_qu'esce qu'il se passe avec damon lui demanda stefan  
>_rien et il se passera jamais rien lui reponda bonnie<br>_bonnie j'ten prie ne me prend pas pour un idiot j'ai remarquer comment il te regarde lui dit stefan  
>elle se tourna vers lui<br>_il n'a rien stefan il se passera jamais rien ,,,,,,,,il veux juste avoir ce qu'il n'as jamais eu de moi c'est tout il crois pouvoir m'acrocher sur son tableau de chasse comme une de ses vulgaire pouffe d'un  
>soir et sa n'arrivera jamais et je veux plus parler de ça ,,,je veux juste arreter de penser a damon et enlever cette robe la mettre au fond d'un placard prendre une douche et dormir demain je serais a<br>des milliers de kilometre et je penserai plus a ce vampire arrogant,,,,,manipulateur et pervers lui reponda bonnie  
>il avait ecouter tout son recit sans rien dire<br>_bonnie ,,,,,,,,je ,,,,,,,,dit stefan  
>_non stefan ,,,,,,,,,juste je veux etre seule tu peux me laisser lui demanda bonnie<br>_d'accord je passerai demain mais si tu as besoin de moi je suis la tu peux m'appeler et je serais la,,la seconde suivante lui reponda stefan  
>elle fit oui d'un signe de tete et stefan la serra dans ses bras<br>damon qui se trouver devant sa porte aperçut par la fenetre son frere serrait bonnie dans ses bras  
>_merci d'etre la lui dit bonnie<br>_je serais toujours la pour toi bonnie lui reponda stefan  
>il deposa ses levres sur son front et s'enalla quand il ouvra la porte il croisa damon<br>_qu'esce que tu fait ici lui demanda stefan  
>_je vient voir bonnie il faut que je lui parle lui reponda damon<br>_damon c'est pas une bonne idée elle es remonter contre toi ,,,,,,,,,,,,je serais toi je rentrer pas lui dit stefan  
>_t'en fait pas j'ai deja affronter l'ouragan bennett plus d'une fois lui reponda damon<br>_comme tu veux mais ne t'amuse pas avec elle damon ,,,,,,,elle es fragile ,,,,,lui dit stefan  
>_je m'occupe de bonnie ,,,,,,,,et toi tu devrais aller rejoindre helena au bal lui reponda damon<br>son frere le regarda  
>_et pourquoi je ferais ça lui demanda stefan<br>_parce qu'elle as besoin de toi ,,,,,,,,,pose pas de question juste y aller lui reponda damon  
>damon se dirigea vers la porte et frappa bonnie se depecha pour aller ouvrir la porte et tomba nez a nez avec damon ,elle avait detacher ses cheveux et il tomber sur ses epaules<br>_qu'esce que tu vient faire ici va t'en damon lui dit bonnie  
>_il faut que je te parle lui reponda damon<br>_et moi j'ai pas envie de te parler lui dit bonnie  
>elle aller lui plaquer la porte au nez mais damon repoussa la porte<br>_alors tu m'ecoutera lui reponda damon  
>elle le fixa<br>_j'ai pas envie non plus de t'ecouter je veux juste que tu t'en aille lui dit bonnie  
>_et bien j'en n'ai pas l'intention lui reponda damon<br>il s'affronterent encore du regard  
>_laisse moi entrer lui dit damon<br>_c'est hors de question lui reponda bonnie  
>il entra sans que bonnie lui demande il etait deja entrer la derniere fois il n'avait plus besoin de son invitation il l'avait juste demandait par politesse ,,,,il se dirigea vers le salon ,,bonnie ferma la<br>porte et le suiva dans le salon  
>_sort de chez moi damon cria bonnie<br>_sinon tu va faire quoi lui demanda damon  
>_je pourrais te cramer ,,,,,,d'envoyer des anevrisme jusqu'a que tu me hurle d'arreter ou te briser les os un par un lui reponda bonnie avec colere<br>_pourquoi tu es si en colere contre moi lui demanda damon  
>_va t'en damon lui reponda bonnie<br>_je veux savoir et je partirai pas avant lui dit damon  
>puis il ajouta<br>_et tu peux me cramer ,,,me lançait des anevrisme ou encore me briser les os je bougerai pas d'ici  
>_reste si ça te fait plaisir mais moi je mens vais lui dit bonnie<br>elle s'enalla mais damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour l'attrapper lui agrippant le poignet et la faire pivoter vers lui  
>_lache moi cria bonnie en ce debattant<br>mais damon la maintenait et n'avait pas l'intention de la lachait  
>_dit moi ce que tu ressent ,,,,,,dit le moi cria damon<br>_tu veux l'entendre tu veux vraiment l'entendre ,,,,,,,,,je te deteste damon ,,,,,,,je te hais cria bonnie  
>damon semblait blesser par ces mots que venait de prononçait la sorciere elle l'avait dit pourtant des centaines de fois depuis ces deux dernieres années mais la ça le toucher<br>_c'est faux tu mens je le sais lui dit damon en la fixant de ses yeux bleu glaçée  
>_je ne mens pas ,,,,je te deteste et je veux plus jamais te voir ajouta bonnie<br>elle se degagea de damon et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra  
>_maintenant va t'en cria bonnie<br>damon la regarda quelque seconde puis il s'aprocha pour partir mais au lieu de franchir la porte il la referma d'un geste brusque puis avec sa vitesse de vampire il la plaqua contre la porte et posa ses  
>levres sur les siennes ,,,,,,bonnie se debattit quelque secondes avant de se laisser entrainer dans ce baiser<br>quand damon y mit fin il plongea son regard dans le sien  
>_c'est pas de la haine que je sens quand tu m'embrasse mais tu desir lui dit damon<br>_je ne ressent aucun desir pour toi damon alors laisse moi tranquille lui reponda bonnie  
>en essayant d'echapper a l'emprise de ce vampire<br>_tu mens je sens chaque parcelle de ton corps vibrait quand je t'es embrasser je le sens encore frisonné a mon contacte lui dit damon  
>_arrete damon laisse moi tranquille lui reponda bonnie<br>il posa sa main sur sa joue la caressa doucement  
>_je n'ai qu'une envie ces pouvoirs toucher chaque parcelle de ta peau la sentir frisonner sous mes doigts de sentir tes mains sur moi de sentir tes levres contre les miennes ,,,,,,,,, je pense a toi toute la<br>journée et je devient fou un peu plus a chaque seconde ou je te voit pas lui dit damon  
>elle le repoussa et damon se separa d'elle<br>_arrete avec des grandes paroles ,,,,,tu veux juste baiser je suis la seule a mystic falls ne pas avoir passer dans ton lit et tu veux juste m'avoir a ton tableau de chasse ,,,,,,,,c'est tout lui reponda  
>bonnie<br>_toi arrete cria damon  
>bonnie sursauta<br>je vient de laisser helena pour toi ,,,,,,,,ajouta damon  
>bonnie le regarda choquer par ces paroles<br>_tu mens tu l'aime tu ne la laisserai pas pour une autre femme et surtout pas pour moi lui dit bonnie  
>_et pourtant je l'ai fait ,,,,,,elle aime stefan et moi je ressent des choses pour toi judgy lui reponda damon<br>puis il ajouta  
>_tout le monde la vu ,,,,,,,,,,j'ai juste prit se qu'ont me donner avec helena parce que c'etait plus facile ont me l'offrait sur un plateau d'argent ,,,,,,,,,je ne savait pas ce que tu ressentait ,,,,je ne sais<br>toujours pas ,,,,,,,mais je ne voulait pas me faire rejeter mon coeur ne supporterai pas d'etre rejeter par toi ,,,,,a la seconde ou j'ai embrasser helena j'ai regretter que ce soit pas toi a sa place  
>,,,,,,,j'aurais du reagir la stoppé et lui dire ,,,,,,,,,,,lui dire que c'est toi que j'aime<br>bonnie leva la tete vers lui ,,,,,,elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux elle etait choquer par ce que damon venait de lui dire  
>_j't'en prie bonnie ne laisse pas tes doutes et ta peur prendre le dessus ,,,,je veux pas que tu me rejete parce que tu crois que ces la meilleur chose pour toi ,,,,,,,je suis le meilleur pour toi ,,,,,,je veux<br>etre chaque seconde pres de toi ,,,,,,te serrais dans mes bras t'embrasser t'entendre rire et te rendre heureuse ,,,laisse moi te donner tout ça ajouta damon  
>elle resta figée sans pouvoir dire quoi ce soit<br>il s'aprocha d'elle  
>_tu n'es pas seulement la reine de ce bal tu es aussi la mienne ,,,,,je suis amoureux de toi et je laisserai pas tomber jusqu'a que tu le soit de moi lui dit damon<br>elle le fixa  
>_pourquoi tu t'acharne a ne pas ressentir se qui se passe entre nous lui demanda damon<br>_parce que je veux plus avoir mal ,,,,,,,,,lui reponda bonnie les larmes aux yeux  
>damon attrappa son visage entre ses mains<br>_judgy je ne veux pas te faire de mal je veux juste que tu me laisse t'aimer lui dit damon  
>_tu finira par me faire du mal je le sais lui reponda bonnie<br>_je te promets bonnie que tu sera heureuse avec moi je te donnerai tous se que tu voudras juste laisse moi une chance de te le prouver lui dit damon  
>il deposa ses levres contre les siennes et bonnie sentit son coeur s'accelerer a ce simple contact<br>il caressa doucement les levres  
>_je t'aime lui murmura damon<br>elle souria et des larmes couler sur ses joues damon les essuya avec ses doigts  
>_je t'aime repeta t'il encore une fois<br>puis il la serra dans ses bras

FIN


End file.
